In Which Adam Needs Comfort
by racefh853629
Summary: Post-Snow Day, Adam/Hawkes fluffy slash.


A/N: I don't own CSI:NY, CBS, or any other known entity. This story takes place after "Snow Day," and it's semi-new ground for me. So please, be kind and review. :)

* * *

In Which Adam Needs Comfort

He was shaken after the day's events. One of the first times he'd been out in the field, and he gets taken hostage and tortured for his badge and pass codes. He shuddered, curling his knees into his chest and wrapping the thin hospital blanket tighter around his body. He couldn't get warm no matter how hard he tried.

The nurse said he was in shock, which he supposed could be true. But he was waiting for Mac to walk in and yell at him for giving up so easily. He was waiting to hear he was fired for compromising the lab's security. He was waiting for all hell to break loose following this.

And what had happened in the warehouse still had him shaking.

He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, shivering more as his thoughts raced through his head. All he wanted to do was go home, but they wouldn't discharge him like this. They weren't sure if he was going into shock or really what was going on as his shivers worsened.

He was terrified, and didn't want to talk to anyone there. His friends weren't there, and he wasn't sure if they were coming. He had heard them saying something was going on at the crime lab, and had yet to find out what that was. He wouldn't relax until he heard for definite what was going on.

A nurse walked into the room, finding him curled up tightly in a ball and still shivering. She took his vitals, talking to him softly. He didn't respond, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders. She grabbed a second one, wrapping that one around him as well and easing him slightly back in the bed. He obliged with her movements of him, trying to get himself more comfortable.

But it wouldn't work.

The nurse left the room, and he listened as she talked to another person outside the room. A male's voice responded, and she talked back. He recognized the male voice, and felt a small flicker of comfort spark in him. Very small, barely worth acknowledging as fear crept up again in his body.

The conversation outside the door ended, and he watched as Sheldon appeared in the doorway. Adam sank further into the blankets to hide his face, and Sheldon frowned softly. "Adam?" he said softly.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Adam replied softly. Sheldon moved closer, sitting beside Adam and putting his arm around the young tech.

"What makes you think that?"

"I-I g-gave him the pass codes. I-I compromised l-lab s-security. A-and Mac's not here…"

"Mac left for London, Adam," Sheldon told him gently. "With Peyton." Adam poked his head out from underneath the blanket to look over at Sheldon.

"Was he…" he asked.

"No. Not with you. We found the guy who had your ID… the ID had blood on it, and we know it didn't come from him."

"I'm sorry," Adam whispered. Sheldon hugged him closer, and Adam remained stiff.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sheldon replied. "Nothing." He rubbed him on the back tenderly, holding Adam close.

"I gave them everything. I-I gave it up s-so easily."

"You were scared. They were hurting you. You wanted them to stop. That's why torture works." He watched Adam half-glare at him, and he kissed Adam gently on the forehead.

"I-I should've been stronger."

"No one expects you to be Superman, Adam. You're fine." Sheldon's phone rang, distracting the two of them and causing Sheldon to move one of his hands. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Mac," he said softly.

"Answer it," Adam advised quietly. Sheldon nodded, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey Mac," he answered. "I thought you were on your way to London."

"I am," Mac replied. "We're waiting through security. Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"How are Danny and Adam?" Mac was concerned, and Sheldon gave Adam a small smile.

"Danny's going to be okay. He has a broken hand, though, and some heavy bruising in his ribs. He'll make it, though."

"What about Adam?"

"He's got some burn damage on his right hand, probably from them torturing him for his ID and codes. He also has some facial lacerations and bruising, but nothing broken."

"Good, good." Mac's voice was calm, and Adam watched Sheldon hit a button on his phone. Sheldon kissed Adam's temple before leaving the room for a moment. Adam didn't have to guess what that was about… he already knew it was about him.

* * *

"I'm more concerned about Adam's emotional state," Sheldon explained quietly after leaving Adam's room. He heard Mac sigh on the other end of the line.

"I am too," Mac replied. "I'm worried about both their emotional states."

"Danny's fine. When I left his room, he was getting his hand set, and Flack and Lindsay were going to take him out for dinner. Danny knows things like this come with the territory, and Danny wasn't tortured for information. He was an afterthought. Flack was saying that Danny's injuries more likely came from him taunting the mobsters." Sheldon added to himself that he wouldn't be surprised if Flack was right.

"Knowing Danny, though, he did it for a reason. He'll be feeling it later."

"Danny'll be fine. I know Adam's a strong kid and he'll be fine too, but it may take him longer." Sheldon didn't want to add in his reasoning- Adam had confessed in private what his father had done to him as a child. The scars were present to this day, evident in his fear of Mac's reaction, and Sheldon knew that would make dealing with this situation that much worse.

"What makes you say that?"

"Adam's afraid of you. Or, rather, afraid you're mad at him."

"Why would I be mad at him?" Mac asked, slightly astonished. Sheldon could practically see him pacing around in front of Peyton.

"He thinks he gave up the codes too easily, and he's afraid you're mad at him for compromising lab security." Sheldon listened to Mac sigh softly.

"I'm not mad about that," Mac said softly. "I'm just glad he's alright. The lab's a mess right now anyway."

"I haven't told him about that yet," Sheldon replied, remembering the explosion.

"Are you with Adam right now?"

"Outside the room."

"Let me talk to him."

"Sure."

* * *

Adam heard Sheldon walk into his room, but remained hidden and shaking under the blankets. He was tired and just wanted to hide away. He wanted to get the hell out of there, but as of yet, they were still keeping him there. He felt Sheldon sit down beside him first, and then felt Sheldon's arms wrap around him. "Adam," Sheldon said, his voice calm and soothing. Adam reasoned that Sheldon's years as a doctor had given him a good, soothing bedside manner. "Adam, Mac wants to talk to you."

Adam fished his hand out of the blankets, holding it out for the phone. Sheldon put the phone in his hand, and Adam pulled it back under the blankets. "Hey, Mac," Adam said softly, almost nervously.

"Hey Adam," Mac replied. "How're you doing?"

"I'm… I-I'm sorry, Mac."

"What for?"

"I-I gave them the codes. A-and my badge."

"Adam…"

"I-I screwed up, a-and I'm really, really sorry."

"Adam, you didn't screw up." Mac's voice was gentle, and Adam felt himself relax slightly. "It's okay. You did just fine."

"But I…"

"You were scared. That doesn't mean you messed up or did something wrong. You're human."

For all the times he had felt demoralized in the past, that simple statement made Adam feel some sort of happiness and pride. "Y-yeah."

"You're gonna be okay, Adam. When I come back from London, we'll talk."

"Okay," Adam breathed.

"In the mean time, enjoy the time off," Mac said. "It's gonna take them some time to rebuild the lab."

"Rebuild from what?" Adam poked his head out of the blankets to look over at Sheldon.

"There was an explosion."

"A-an explosion?" Adam watched Sheldon smirk and felt even more confused.

"Yeah. It's alright, everyone's okay. It's just going to take some time to rebuild. So, enjoy your time off."

"O-okay, Boss. I'll, uh, I'll see you when you get back."

"Take care, Adam."

"You too." Adam listened as Mac hung up, and then he turned to Sheldon. "They blew up the lab?" he asked Sheldon. Sheldon chuckled.

"Not them," he explained to Adam. "Mac did." Sheldon watched as Adam took in the news, his face going from shock to confusion to an uncontrollable smirk.

"Mac blew up the lab?"

"Yeah." Sheldon watched as Adam's amusement turned to sadness.

"So, is he not mad at me because he did worse?"

"No. No, Adam, Mac doesn't care. You were scared, and you did what you had to do. He could never fault you for that at all. No one could." Sheldon hugged Adam to him, and Adam rested his head against Sheldon's shoulder.

Adam said nothing, simply allowing Sheldon to hold him. For the moment, that was all he really wanted- to feel safe and loved. After a day like today, he was perfectly content to know that he was still alive, as was the man he loved. He felt Sheldon rest his own head against Adam's, and he smiled softly. The two sat there quietly for a while before Sheldon spoke up.

"Maybe we should head out," Sheldon said.

"I wasn't sure I could," Adam replied softly.

"They'll let you go home with a doctor." Sheldon picked up his head to look at Adam, who was smirking.

"Yeah, Doc. I know you'll take good care of me."

"Of course," Sheldon said, smiling. He kissed Adam's forehead softly, squeezing him gently before walking out of the room to make the arrangements. After watching Sheldon leave, a thought popped into his head.

Adam wasn't shaking anymore.

He smiled, realizing that was the effect Dr. Hawkes had on him. And he had to be honest, he loved it. Adam watched Sheldon walk back in, Adam's doctor following him. Adam signed the necessary papers and walked out of the ER, picking up Sheldon's hand after they climbed into Sheldon's car. Today could only get better from here.

The End.


End file.
